The Distorted View of 'I Love You'
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: Straight from first sight, Fleur and Hermione like each other romantically, but both of them think the love is one-sided when in fact it's not. Poems set throughout the fourth book. Femmeslash, obviously. This is my first time writing same-sex stuff, and I wanted to do a Fleurmione idea for a long time, now I've finally hit the nail on the head with this little ditty.
1. F: First Impressions

**F: First Impressions**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Continuing the full skeleton from the brief summary shown, this mini-series of poetry is about Fleurmione. It's time that I wrote about my guiltiest fanfic pleasure. Fleur/Hermione rules! Each chapter will be subsequent to the previous, with alternating POVs.**

She paraded in with the other Beauxbatons students, a duty she secretly hated.

But just before she bowed, prompting her Veela allure, her breath abated.

The moment she saw _her_, Fleur's head started to spin.

The bushy-haired beauty with an infectious grin.

Maybe she saw that said beauty had glimpsed at her, and gotten a stolen heart.

But then again, that may have been wishful thinking on Fleur's part.

Hallucinations weren't ever for the part-Veela, she got super-delirious.

However, what she felt for the mystery girl from just one look was dead serious.

She had to develop a scheme and think outside the box.

No use donning that in-built oh-so-usual persona of a flirty fox.

Fleur was seen as the queen of cool, but now she had to be the lady who would wait.

The lady who bid her time for the one who caught her eye, and not get in a state.

The mystery girl was in a Gryffindor robe. Strange, for Fleur would have to be brave.

Courage was what she needed to pick up, and she was determined to not to cave.

Fleur knew what she wanted, and what her heart permitted.

Maybe, with time and friendship, her love at first sight wouldn't be unrequited?


	2. L: Love Isn't Learnt From a Book

**L: Love Isn't Learnt From a Book**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. The scene outlined in the first poem, now from Hermione's viewpoint. The poems **_**will **_**progress through the timeline of Goblet, I just HAD to write the Triwizard opening feast through Hermione's eyes, for continuity's sake, if you can call it that. **

Seeing all the French girls in all their glamour, it made Hermione's stomach burn.

_Utter snobs_ she thought, but then she saw someone that made her head turn.

A blonde with a graceful smile, who bowed gracefully, with poise.

Hermione's mind couldn't connect to her mouth, she couldn't make a single noise.

This mysterious beauty defied her views, and all the criticism connected.

The girl was dazzling, once Hermione thought about it, nothing like she suspected.

Something told the bookworm that this part-Veela didn't seem like the stuck-up type.

The blonde girl seemed to have something about her looks, despite all the hype.

But Hermione's heart started to race, her pulse was the roost the girl would be ruling.

For once the Gryffindor had been outdone by her heart - who was she fooling?

The French enigma was amazing, surely a true saint.

One thing for sure - Hermione's rush of affection for her was unable to taint.

It was weird the bookworm thought, how her heart was beating outright.

Only a glimpse, a glimpse at the most, and it was truly love at first sight.

A conclusion formed in her head, from just one simple look.

In regards to Hermione's French wonder, love isn't learnt from a book.


	3. E: Emotional Brew? Au Contraire!

**E: Emotional Brew, Au Contraire!**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. What was Fleur feeling just before and on the spur of the moment of being picked as a Triwizard champion? Since this is Fleur-centric, I put a few French phrases into the poem, and one in the title. Her love for Hermione is only half the subject here, but I worked the best I could. **

Halloween, the British ocassion of being fools, or was that just Muggles?

Oh, they had the 'spooky' holiday in France, but there was no struggle.

No struggle to try to scare others. But maybe Fleur was thinking that due to nerves.

Putting her name in that Goblet was half-and-half, she wished she could swerve.

She wanted to enter, due to the chance it presented to prove herself, sure.

But the other side of the coin was being Maxime's puppet, to flare the grandeur.

Walking across that Hall, however, another reason spurred the blonde to participate.

Two blazing grounds she now had on which to act and anticipate.

Gone were the Beauxbatons rep, but, maybe Hermione would notice her then.

Now Fleur hated limelight mostly, but a glimpse of that brown hair was très bien.

Knowing that the tournament was a way to her sweetheart's eye, Fleur dived into it.

With all the pressure from all sides, maybe she wasn't thinking fit.

Could lust for Hermione be fighting the need to prove? Might be stupidity.

All Fleur could think - was whether it was for love or proving herself, it was lucidity.

She'd do anything to get her dream brunette to notice her, to make her aware.

Could brewing emotions have Fleur Delacour flip and close her heart? Au contraire!


	4. U: Ugly Duckling

**U: Ugly Duckling**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Considering the emotional side of the last chapter, I decided to get into Hermione's head and breach something she no doubt thought a lot about at the time of Goblet of Fire. And for those wondering, Fleur and Hermione get to know things about each other throughout the timeframe of these poems. That explains how Fleur knew Hermione's name last chapter. **

Confidence, did she have it all?

So she could even consider throwing herself at the part-Veela with the showy thrall.

If Fleur even looked Hermione's way with love, it would make the brunette scream.

Scream with happiness - then again, did the blonde even swing for the other team?

With an aura like that, who knew, because she could attract anyone.

Hermione's frantic brain tried to figure her crush out - hang on, what had she done?

Did the Gryffindor just admit - yep, she did. She accepted that Fleur was her crush.

Just thinking of romantic scenes with the beauty instantly made the bookworm gush.

Struggling with her sexuality, Hermione swam dirty waters, Fleur pushed her in.

Metaphorically of course, but the blonde surprised Hermione, it's not a sin.

Not a sin, but Hermione waited, just to see if Fleur would see her and double-take.

Just that simple gesture would be a sign of two-way love, it'd be icing on the cake.

If Hermione found out she was just banging her head against a brick wall, screw it.

Everything would have been for nothing, no-one to whom she could commit.

In an ideal world, Fleur and Hermione would be blissful lovers, together chuckling.

But unfortunately, whether Fleur liked her or not, Hermione felt like an ugly duckling.


	5. R: Restless Night

**R: Restless Night**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This one just hit me as I was listening to the Belinda Carlisle song 'Circle in the Sand'. I could nitpick about my problems with this chapter, but I won't.**

A rarity for part-Veelas, who keep their composure.

But something had startled Fleur, as her brain spurred on exposure.

Exposure of her desires, for the star student had woken up sweating.

That dream she'd just had wasn't something she'd soon be forgetting.

Hermione in a wonderful golden gown, her usually bushy hair sleek.

A vision that showed everyone she wasn't the school geek.

But to Fleur she never was anyway, especially in the dream outfit.

With a wink, the Hogwarts seductress tempted the French girl with her wit.

Fleur raced over to Hermione and pulled her close, kissing her hard.

Both hearts started beating fiercely, dropping their guard.

Fleur, of course, kept her guard heavy quite frequently, due to her powers.

Everyone wanted her, but she only wanted Hermione now, for hours and hours.

In the dream, that timespan was true, all romantic visions had Fleur grinning.

It was though her consciousness was winning.

But the fact that in reality she hadn't made many moves in the way she wanted.

Took its toll on the part-Veela's mind - fantasies of Hermione made her feel haunted.


	6. M: Musing Over Downfalls

**M: Musing Over Downfalls**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Wow, two poem ideas in one night, I'm on a hot streak! I just wondered about that classic love-connected theme of 'all or nothing, take a gamble', and felt that it would be perfect for a Hermione poem during the first task.**

Of course Harry was her friend, and she cared for his performance in the task.

But in her heart of hearts, who did she wish to fare better, dare she ask?

She hadn't yet told Fleur how she felt, let alone the depth of her feelings.

What if the Veela didn't get through, how would Hermione stop reeling?

Should she keep it bottled, or take a gamble?

Oh goodness, now two things could be a shamble!

One, a chance of Fleur being prey to a dragon, and two, Hermione spilling her heart.

If Fleur accepted the bookworm's affection, at least it was start.

Musing quietly to herself to calm her nerves, Hermione exhaled.

Watching her crush's performance, things were looking up, the beauty hadn't bailed.

But this made Hermione's heart beat all faster.

'I wish I could be like her, and not avoid disaster'.

That was Hermione's silent wish for if she plucked up the balls.

But then again, it was useless, musing over downfalls.

'Am I a Gryffindor or not?' she asked herself.

But why would pretty Fleur take her - plain Hermione would just be left on the shelf.


	7. I: Isolation for Fleur

**I: Isolation for Fleur**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Yule Ball time, and I know in Fleurmione fics people twist it sometimes so Hermione turns Krum down for another certain champion, but I'm going have to leave poor Fleur on an emotional rollercoaster here as the occasion comes and goes. Sorry Fleur fans.**

The bit of the tournament Fleur secretly loved had come, the Yule Ball.

She was still a part-Veela, of course, but would her courage come to call?

She wondered whether Hermione would take her, or shoot her down.

Would dazzling blue meet sparkling brown?

That dream was dashed as Fleur was asked by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

For once in her life, clutching at straws, she said yes to the human faction.

In her heart she didn't mean it, but weirdly, some hope rose up in her at the Ball.

Hermione was on Viktor Krum's arm, but Fleur thought things over, and wasn't gall.

'Maybe the brunette had been in my boat' Fleur thought.

'And couldn't put her thoughts on her tongue, in her throat they got caught'.

Despite the reasoning for her strange date and her parting from the one she loved.

The part-Veela was glum behind the fake cheeriness, push was to come to shove.

But at least there was a chance that Hermione might like her back in that way.

Then again, that might be the weird drink, things might be clear in the light of day.

It was all too much, everything had become a hazy blur.

All in all, the shock - probable happiness or not - ended up with isolation for Fleur.


	8. O: One Step Closer

**O: One Step Closer**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Despite the hints in this one towards the treasures being different, it follows canon in that regard, unfortunately - and I say that because I believe that Fleurmione is the best lesbian ship in HP history. There'll be quite a time jump from this poem to the next to get through GoF.**

'An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took' Harry's egg had said.

Hermione's brain was working for two, really, and the thought made her go red.

She'd near enough pieced together what the champions had to do.

Because of the tournament rules, she hadn't said anything, but she wanted to.

Hermione had her fingers crossed that she'd end up being Fleur's treasure.

Her French beauty was bright, and would find ways to succed for good measure.

But then again, people might get the wrong idea and Hermione might end up Krum's.

When in reality, the brunette and the French girl had started to become chums.

A little ever-so-slightly flirty smile on the bookworm's part in the corridors quite often.

And was it Hermione's mind, but when the two girls' eyes locked, did Fleur's soften?

'Oh Hermione, you don't even know if Fleur swings that way' she thought.

'But if she does, would she like me?' she pondered. 'Do I tie her stomach into knots?'

The fourth-year might be mad with the knot idea, but Fleur sure gave her butterflies.

Plus Hermione saw her pretty crush as human, not as some Veela prize.

Maybe the intellegent girl wouldn't, in Fleur's eyes, seem like such a poser.

With a few more conversations and smiles, Hermione would be one step closer.


	9. N: Now What To Do With Her Gut?

**N: Now What To Do With Her Gut?**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This one's very tense, seeing as it probes Fleur's mind during the maze. I know skipping a whole task seems silly, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

Fleur's mind was spinning, running through the maze.

All she wanted was to find the cup and not end up in a daze.

The Grindylows were one thing - Gabrielle was counting on her.

But it looked like life or death in this... thing, it's wrath she would no doubt incur.

Suddenly a flood of regret washed over her, a lightbulb struck, full of zeal.

'If I don't make it out alive, I wouldn't of got to tell Hermione how I feel.'

Fresh energy filled the Veela's blood, rushing to find that cup.

'Not for that stupid prize, but to get out to show Hermione I've bucked up.'

And buck up she would as soon as she got out.

She'd finally got the opportunity, the part-Veela felt, to give her love no doubt.

No doubt that Fleur loved her, but Hermione might be oblivious.

Smart though the bookworm was, she would see that her admirer wasn't lascivious.

Oh no, it wasn't pure lust, despite those dreams of _someone_ in a golden gown.

The secret romantic brain of Fleur Isabelle Delacour hoped Hermione wouldn't frown.

If the renewed energy kept the part-Veela going, there'd be no ifs or buts.

If Hermione felt the same way, Fleur would beam - now what to do with her gut?


	10. E: Edge of Insanity

**E: Edge of Insanity**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. I really wasn't sure what to do when it came to the end of Goblet - should I leave both confessions silent? But I made my mind up, and wrote I what felt Hermione's thoughts were. And although we get glimpses of Fleur, this is Hermione-centric. This has prose-like structure - think of this as though we're looking at the scene described.**

Now Hermione Granger was logical, but now was the time to give in to her heart.

She knew she loved Fleur, straight from the start.

'Au revior Ron' the blonde said, but then looked at Hermione, a fire in her eyes.

A silence passed between them, the brunette not knowing what was wise.

Should she shake her secret sweetheart's hand, or hug her, or what?

The brainbox was stumped - for once, she'd lost the plot.

But Fleur read her mind, and shocked the Gryffindor with just one gesture.

Hermione's heart was screaming - for once it wasn't covered, it wasn't vestured.

The cogs spun - Fleur had kissed her! On the cheek, nevertheless, but still!

A flame lit in her chest - love never has a price, but she felt like she'd paid a bill.

It all came together, like a jigsaw - the part-Veela had been down the same road.

Loving from afar, never swallowing her pride and thinking of love that she must bode.

Hermione almost felt bad that she hadn't taken a step, now that Fleur was leaving.

But the feeling was mutual, both girls definitely felt love that they were receiving.

And no longer was Hermione racked with the feeling of vanity.

It was good to know, despite Fleur leaving, she was no longer on the edge of insanity.


End file.
